This invention relates generally to water sprinklers, and more particularly concerns an adjustable spray arc nozzle providing for adjustment of the spray arc, the radius, and flow of the water spray provided by the nozzle.
The irrigation industry commonly uses stationary fixed spray arc nozzles with pop-up spray heads for irrigation of lawns and gardens. There are currently more than thirty patterns provided to achieve the necessary arcs and diameters for various applications. While adjustable arc nozzles also have been introduced that provide various spray arc diameters to achieve a customized water spray pattern with an adjustable arcuate width, the distribution of water from such variable arc spray nozzles is typically uneven as the angle of spray is adjusted. In conventional double helix nozzle designs, the orifice outlet also typically is not in a flat plane, and the spray pattern of water continues to climb as the arc is moved toward a full 360 degrees. One attempt to overcome these problems has been to provide a splash plate at the discharge orifice of the nozzle to provide for a redirection and mixing of the discharged water, with various modifications of the splash plate allowing the effect of the splash plate on the water spray to be varied. However, it would be desirable to provide an improved adjustable arc nozzle allowing for a more comprehensive and uniform adjustment of the spray arc, the radius, and flow of the water spray provided by the adjustable arc nozzle. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for an improved adjustable arc nozzle providing for adjustment of the spray arc, the radius, and flow of the water spray provided by the nozzle. The adjustable arc nozzle advantageously provides for a lateral discharge from the discharge orifice at a preset trajectory, commencing from a level plane. The discharge of the water from the discharge orifice on the discharge plane where the top member meets the base member is controlled in part by an internal single helix member.
The present invention accordingly provides for an adjustable arc spray nozzle connectable with a source of pressurized fluid for providing a spray pattern radially disposed about the nozzle. The nozzle includes a top member and a base member connected to the top member, with a discharge orifice formed in a discharge plane between the top member and the base member. A rotatable external upper collar is preferably provided for controlling the radius of the pattern, and a rotatable external lower collar may be provided on the base member for controlling the flow of the nozzle. The nozzle advantageously includes an internal helix member for controlling the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle. The top member includes a plurality of elongated pegs extending axially from the top member, and the internal helix member includes a plurality of apertures for receiving the plurality of pegs of the top member such that the internal helix member located does not rotate with respect to the top member and the base member. The internal helix member has a helically configured surface extending about the circumference of the internal helix member, so that as the internal helix member is moved downwardly the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle increases, and as the internal helix member is moved upwardly the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle decreases.
In a presently preferred aspect of the internal helix member, the internal helix member has a plurality of incremental steps extending about the circumference of the upper helical surface of the internal helix member. Thus, as the internal helix member is moved downwardly each incremental step a corresponding slot between the top member and the base member is opened, and as the internal helix member is moved upwardly each incremental step a corresponding slot between the top member and the base member is closed, to control the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle.
An internal flow adjustment screw is also provided for controlling the flow of the nozzle proportional to the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle. The internal flow adjustment screw is threaded axially through the internal helix member between the top member and base member, so that upon rotation of the internal flow adjustment screw the internal helix member moves axially in the internal portion of the assembly to control the flow of water through the discharge orifice of the nozzle proportional to the arc of the spray pattern of the nozzle. In another presently preferred aspect, the internal flow adjustment screw has an upper end with a flange received in a corresponding slot in the top member, and the internal flow adjustment screw has a bottom end captured in the base member, such that the internal flow adjustment screw controls the size of the discharge orifice when the top member and the base member are assembled.
In one presently preferred embodiment, the top member includes a plurality of elongated pegs, which extend through corresponding apertures in the internal helix member and through corresponding apertures in the base member, to connect the top member and the base member. In a presently preferred aspect, the top member and the base member also have surfaces together defining a plurality of mating slots at the discharge plane. In another presently preferred aspect, the pegs include stepped sections having flanges which also serve to regulate flow through the corresponding apertures in the internal helix member as the internal helix member is moved axially. In another preferred aspect, one of the pegs has a configuration that matches a corresponding aperture in the internal helix member, for ease of assembly of the nozzle.
In another presently preferred aspect, the external upper collar has a bottom side with a splash plate portion that is slightly above the discharge plane, so that the splash plate interferes with the discharge plane, causing a breakup action of the discharge of water from the discharge orifice. In another presently preferred aspect, the radius of the pattern can be reduced by downward movement of the external upper collar, and the radius of the pattern can be increased by upward movement of the external upper collar. In another presently preferred aspect, the lower surface of an upper portion of the top member includes a detent which engages a helical surface on an upper lip portion of the external upper collar. The helical surface on the upper lip portion of the external upper collar also preferably has a plurality of grooves permitting periodic location of the detent of the top member, thereby effecting a ratchet type action and holding the upper collar in position after being set.
In a preferred aspect, an optional external lower collar is provided on the base member, and the external lower collar can be rotated moving in an upward direction that will cover the discharge of the discharge orifice or slot thereby controlling the amount water to be discharged. In another presently preferred aspect, an upper surface of the base member includes a detent which engages a helical surface on a lower lip portion of the external lower collar. The helical surface on the lower lip of the external lower collar preferably has a plurality of grooves permitting periodic location of the detent of the base member, thereby effecting a ratchet type action and holding the external lower collar in position after being set.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.